1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION:
This invention relates to a simulated egg and meat product. The product is particularly suitable for use as a pet food.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART:
Many attempts have been made to produce a mixture of egg and meat for use as a pet food. Generally, these products are some type of canned egg and meat wherein the egg is interdispersed with the meat. However, it has not yet been successfully demonstrated that a combination simulated egg and meat in semi-moist form can be accomplished. Primarily, there has not been the combination simulated egg and meat which would retain its characteristics and yet which would be free from bacteriological degradation. Never before has there been a successful attempt to produce a simulated meat and egg product which maintains its color and is in addition, free from rancidity. The only known attempts of combining these two products in the past have been by utilization of aseptic canning. The product herein claimed overcomes the inefficiencies of the prior art and provides a stable, pleasant tasting, simulated egg and meat product which is highly acceptable as a pet food. It is the particular and unique combination of egg and meat that makes this product particularly desirable.